Love Beyond Appearances
by Hera321
Summary: Before the failed wedding an important decision was made that will change things between two people. The question is: For better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

—

****Fair Warning: I'm not a professional writer and english is not my first language. I'm just doing this for fun, nothing more.****

—

On the night of that day when the guests went away and everything quite down, a girl was on the bed of her room looking up to the ceiling with blank stare. While two fathers were crying like babies on the courtyard about schools that would never be joined, she was thinking on the decision made some hours ago. Now that she was thinking better, it was a very stupid thing to do. She should never had done this, especially now that she knows the truth. What was worse was that she would look like a stupid in front of him now.

"What I'm going to do now?" Akane asked herself, ""I can't go back in time and change things. I have to be strong and face the consequences of my actions. The big question is: Will I be strong enough? Also, what would my family and friends think? What HE would think? Well, to tell the truth I don't know if what he think matters anymore now that I know the truth. Sure, I consider him a friend, but when he backed away when I asked if he loved me, I felt as if I had lost something that was inside me. I don't know what it was, however it was there.

Akane sat up on the bed and sighed. Things would be very difficult now.

"If I only had him on my side... He's probably the only one that will understand me. I know he will still be here, but the truth is I don't know if he will make fun of me or not. Besides there are the others girls... I think it's better to not think about this for now.

The youngest Tendo rose and went to the mirror located on her desk and started to analyze her face. She changed a lot since Ranma and his friends came to Nerima. The most significant was her hair that was cut. Looking closely now, she had to admit the short hair suited her better, as Ranma stated in the past. Not that she didn't look good with long hair, far from that. But better leave the long hair for women like Kasumi.

The makeup from her failed wedding was still on her face, but a bit smudged. Akane was ready to start cleaning her face when a slight tap on the window caught her attention. Turning around she saw her fiancé upside down on the outside, his grey-blue eyes looking at her with it seemed like a mix of a sad and apologetic expression.

Akane opened the window and let Ranma in. Without saying anything he sat on the foot of the bed averting his gaze from his fiancée. He was feeling extremely nervous. First because of what happened earlier, and second because he was alone in Akane's room. Ranma had a reason to be there, it was part of his plan. However, theory and practice are two different things.

After several minutes of tense silence Ranma was able to gather all his courage to try to start a conversation.

"Are you ok, Akane? I mean, do you have any injuries? You know, after the bombs Ukyo threw on the dojo and Kuno swinging his sword like crazy."

Akane cringed with the mention of the of two suitors. Just remembering what they had done was enough to make her wants to punch something really hard.

"Yes, I'm fine," She answered with clenched teeth.

Ranma saw Akane's reaction and for a moment he thought she would hit him. To try to avoid any damage he decided to act.

"Look Akane. About what happened earlier I'm sorry," He said lamely.

Akane sighed deeply. As much as she wanted to blame Ranma, Akane knew it was Nabiki's fault for inviting those lunatics.

"Don't worry, Ranma. I'm not blaming you. Though you should take care of your little fan club. They already destroyed your mother's house. Today they destroyed my family's dojo. What's next? My house? The whole school?"

""It's not that I wanted them to do that."

"But you never did anything to stop them." Akane accused.

"And what did you want me to do?" He asked angrily because of the tone Akane used to talk to him, "Do you want me to hit them on the head the same way you do to me all the time?"

"Hey! I don't hit you like that!" It was Akane's turn to be angry, "I only hit you when you're doing something wrong."

"You mean when YOU think I'm doing something wrong," The Saotome heir spat, "'You never give me a chance to explain myself before you bring down you mallet."

The blue haired girl looked at her fiance with fire in her eyes and said, "If you came here just to say this, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Make me." Ranma challenged.

Akane grabbed the shinai she kept in her room in case of attacks of perverts. Her battle aura raised immediately, as she ready herself to attack Ranma. At the last moment she stopped. It just didn't feel right to attack him right now. Besides, she was feeling tired both physically and mentally after everything that happened today.

"Go away, Ranma," She turned around and hung her head, "I don't want to fight with you today."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ranma asked forgetting their little bickering and visibly concerned with his fiancée, "What's the problem?"

"I'm just tired. I want to rest a little."

"Are you sure?"

"Leave me alone."

"Ok. But before to leave, can I ask you a question first?" Ranma inquired with uncertainty tone. And maybe a little fearful.

"No." Akane replied dryly.

Ranma ignored Akane's request and went on, "I just wanted to ask..." Ranma paused for a moment, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer of the question. What Akane did a few hours ago was something very serious. She was ready to marry someone she didn't love. At least he thought so, "Why did you agreed with our stupid fathers to go on with the wedding?"

Akane slightly quivered with the question. Of all things she was expecting him to ask, why he did have to ask it now?

"Why do you want know?" She tried to keep her voice firm.

"Well, as far as I know ma-marriage is something very serious. You just don't marry someone you don't lo-lo... like. At least I though so," Ranma thought how easy the words came out from his mouth. Perhaps it was because Akane wasn't looking at him directly. So she wouldn't see how uncomfortable he was for asking this question

"Do you want know the truth?" The serious tone made Ranma shiver as if he were having a bad omen.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to," He said, trying to avoid the subject, "Maybe I should go now."

Ranma was ready to leave but before he could escape, Akane turned around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"No, you will stay here and listen to the truth!" She said angrily almost shouting, "I wanted to marry you! And you know why?" Ranma shook his head lamely, "Because I love you, Idiot!" Akane said loud enough so only the two of them could hear, "I've been in love for a long time, but you are such an idiot that you couldn't see even if I rub it on your stupid face."

Ranma just stayed there with a blank expression while Akane shook him. The words she said had not yet been processed by his brain

"I don't know when or why but I fell in love with you." She declared frustrated, "Maybe it was because you were always rescuing me whenever I needed help, or maybe is was because I have already seen you beyond the mask you wear. I know you're not a complete jerk, you have a good heart. You're always helping everyone... This is why." Akane didn't know the reason but her eyes started to moisten, "'I know we fight a lot but I thought if we married, we could give US a try. I really wanted it because... I heard when you said you loved me in Jusendo." Akane was openly crying now, her tears coming down like a cascaded.

Ranma blanched when Akane mentioned Jusendo. Immediately he remembered everything that happened on that day. The fierce battle against his most powerful enemy, the fact that he'd thought Akane died, not one but two times, was enough to make him tremble like a coward. However she declared her love for him just now with all the letters. Different from him who backed away, she made her feelings clear as crystal for him. But how? He was... He was...

"How can you say you love me if I'm... cursed. I turn into a woman when splashed with water?" Ranma couldn't hide his disappointment. His cure was so close a few hours ago. If wasn't for Happosai, he would be a fulltime man now.

"Your curse," The youngest Tendo released her grip and took a few steps back, "I remember I was really annoyed with your curse when I found out about it. I couldn't accept a boy was better built and more beautiful than me, it wasn't fair," the blue haired girl complained, "But then, I started to see you in a different light as time passed. When I started to fall in love with you I was confused because I was also attracted to your cursed form. I thought I was becoming a pervert, a lesbian," Akane admitted sadly, "But then I saw that wasn't the case. It wasn't that I was attracted to other women, I was attracted to you regardless your form. Like I said, I saw your true self, my heart saw you beyond your form. I could easily show affection to you in your male form but I was still afraid of what would you think If I tried the same thing in your cursed form. And I also feared what other people would think of that."

Ranma was completely speechless by everything Akane was saying.

"I never knew you without it. So for me, It's like part of yourself," Akane wiped her eyes as the tears slowed, "That's why I did what did. When I thought you loved me, I decided to show you that I loved you too with or without the curse."

"But, but you could have told me without agreeing with our fathers. I'm not sure if I'm ready for marriage!"

"And have you denying your feelings like you did when I asked you?"

"I didn't do that. I was caught by surprise."

"So answer me now. Do you love me?"

"Well, I, hum, you know, er," Ranma babbled, unable to form clear sentences as he felt the pressure on him again. Talking wasn't one of his qualities, especially about feelings, "Akane , I..."

"Wait," Akane interrupted, "Before you answer, would you be able to do the same thing I did for you. I mean see beyond the appearances? See my true self?"

"Well, you're violent, like to jump to conclusions, jealous, stubborn and a lot of others things. However," Ranma Stopped and looked her in the eyes, "I know you're a sweet girl." _When you're not trying to mallet me_, he added mentally, "Even with all this I still lo, lo, lo, like you."

Akane shook her head and smiled. At moment she knew it was all she would get from him. It was good to know that at least he liked her. But will he still say the same thing after the revelation? There was only one way to know.

"Ranma," she went to her desk and picked a glass of water that was there, "'Would your feelings change towards me," The contents of the glass was poured on the top of her head. The water slipped through her body as Ranma's eyes widened. The change was immediately. Akane grew a few inches, the volume or her chest disappeared and her shoulders broadened. The hair that was blue turned black as was Ranma's birth form, "If I'm like this?"

—

**(A/N) The story behind this is, I saw(most of times) a lot of authors write Akane naturally accepting Ranma's curse. But what about Ranma? If Akane was cursed to turn into a man, could he accept her?**

**Big thanks to my friend BobV for encouraging me to write something, for the premise of the story and for helping me with the grammar. Well, the truth is we both suck in english XD**

**And also, special thanks to Pendagar for correcting all grammar errors in this chapter.**

****Reviews? You can write them in Portuguese, Spanish or English :D****


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

—

****Fair Warning: I'm not a professional writer and english is not my first language. Please, forgive me for this. I'm just doing this for fun, nothing more ;)****

—

Ranma stared wide eyed to Aka... No, to the man in front of him. His mouth hung open in an expression of total disbelief. In just a fraction of seconds his fiancée was replaced by a man taller than him. Gone were all the signs of femininity, all the curves around her body had changed completely. Just like Ranma turned in someone overly feminine and cute girl, Akane became a tall and apparently strong man with a muscular frame. The only thing that didn't change was her hairstyle and eyes; they were still the same brown and soft eyes.

Several and uncomfortable moments passed without any of them saying anything. Akane was waiting for Ranma's reply while the Saotome heir was still refusing to believe in his eyes, just like the first time he opened the upper part of his gi and saw a pair of breasts. The beautiful body of his fiancée that he secretly admired had vanished. Her soft and rounded face was now square. On the place of her not so small breasts was now a broad chest. Her small and delicate hands were now bigger and stronger.

"So what do you think, Ranma?" Akane asked taking the pigtailed boy from his almost catatonic state.

"I, I, I..." Ranma didn't know what to say. The denying of the events was still strong on his mind. He simply couldn't accept that his fiancée was cursed, much less cursed to become a man.

"What's your answer of my previous question? I told you that I could see beyond your curse. Could you do that too? Could you say to me now, what you said in Jusendo?" Akane looked at his wary fiancé, watching his reaction.

"What?!" Was all the pigtailed man could say. _What kind of sick joke was that?_ He thought. There was a man asking him, Ranma Saotome, if he loved him? No, there's no way he would say this to a man, "I don't know what are you talking about."

Akane closed her eyes and did her best to not give in to the rage feeling that was raising inside her, "I'm sure in what I heard. Or are you saying this just because I'm like this?" Akane opened her arms as if she was trying to show her actual state. She saw when the comment hit the mark and Ranma averted his gaze, "It's still me Ranma. Can't you see that? The same girl you said that was cute when smiled."

Akane tried to approach taking a little step forward. However, when Ranma took a step back she stopped. There was something in his eyes she couldn't identify since she was never good at reading people language body as her sister Nabiki. What was that? Fear? Confusion? Anger?

"No." Ranma said in a whisper.

"Yes, it's me," She reached out her hand to try to touch him but he took another step back.

"No," He said again. And before Akane could act again, Ranma flew out the room without looking back.

The youngest Tendo smiled sadly. She was expecting this kind of reaction from him. It only made her look more stupid, "What I was thinking when I decided to curse myself?" The blue haired girl thought with remorse, "I think the problem is I wasn't thinking straight and acted by impulse. Like I usually do."

A few seconds later a loud crash echoed from her room. Her desk was split in two by a single strike of her right hand. Since everyone on the house knew her volatile temper, they just ignored the sound . Also, they saw Ranma going to her room.

Before destroying the desk Akane used the water from a thermos to turn back to her birth form. She laid on the floor of the room, staring at the empty ceiling with a sad expression.

"If regret had power to kill someone, I would be dead now. Not entirely because of my curse. I think I can deal with it. The main problem is..." She inhaled the fresh hair of her room, "The rejection. I must think in something for him to accept me the way I'm now. But what?"

—

Ranma stopped when reached the park of Nerima. In this kind of situations, he would normally use the spot on the Tendo roof above Akane's room to think and reorganize his thoughts. This time however, he wanted a place a bit far away.

Ranma was used to craziness on his life. He would not be surprise at all if an alien spaceship appeared right now on the sky and started to shoot laser, plasma or any other crap on him. Or if the great demon king decided to pay a visit to him for a challenge. But this actual situation was completely different and bizarre. There was a man claiming that he loved him. Ok, the man was Akane Tendo that in a normal situation was his fiancée. However she was part male now, so she was also his fiancé now.

With this last thought Ranma felt his stomach freeze.

"Akane is a woman, damn it!"

Ranma couldn't count the times he played almost the same scene on his mind. They would be alone inside the dojo. She would look at him with a fierce glare, the fire burning in her eyes. Akane would stretch her arms to punch him and raise her toned legs to kick his face. In a few minutes she would be drenched in sweat, the gi stuck sensually on her body, highlighting every curve. On the next attack, he would hold her by the wrists. At first, she would resist and try to free herself but he would stop her protests wrapping his arms protectively around her. And then he would press her on the wall of the dojo and start to making out until they were breathless. The scene would play again but this time Akane would be wearing only a sport bra and the gi pants. Hell, he even imagined how it would be if he was a girl at that moment.

However just imagining the same thing with Akane's cursed form was enough to make him almost puke. He couldn't help but remember the nightmares Kuno's declaration of love gave him or the horror to know his first kiss was stolen by a man.

"Why did you do that, Akane?" Ranma thought, "Why now? Why a man?" The pigtailed boy questioned himself, "I know I like her. To tell the truth I... Love her. But," Ranma looked at to the sky as if he was searching for a answer, "What I'm going to do now?"

—

On the morning of the next day, Ranma came down from the stairs and went to the living room. The night before, he returned late at night when everyone was already asleep. He sat warily on his usual spot beside Akane. Looking at her normal form, he still couldn't believe she turned into a man. He was calmer now the understood a little better the situation but that doesn't mean he would accept it

"Good morning, Ranma," She greeted with small smile.

"Morning," Ranma answered neutrally still looking with suspicion to his fiancée as if she was a wild animal ready to attack its prey.

Kasumi served everyone breakfast which surprisingly they all ate in silence like a normal family, until Soun directed his gaze at the two youngest of the table, "Akane, Ranma," Soun cleared his throat to get attention, "Considering the events of the previous day, the wedding will be postponed until you two can sort out your personal affairs. I can see you two have plenty of those "

"See, Ranma. He's blaming you and your annoying suitors for the fiasco," Akane commented.

The black haired boy narrowed his eyes and asked in a slightly annoyed tone, "And what EXACTLY is MY fault?"

"Hey, I'm talking about the wedding," Akane defend herself because of the tone Ranma used, "What do you thought I was talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Akane and Ranma," Soun interrupted, "I already told you two: No fighting at meals."

The two heirs huffed and averted their gazes while Kasumi handed them their lunch for school. Still without looking one at each other they exited the house and went to the direction of the school, Ranma on the top of the fence and Akane on the sidewalk. Since it was still earlier they were walking instead of running.

From the corner of her eyes Akane observed Ranma. He looked more calm than the last night. Maybe after some thought, he accepted the curse and was ok with it. After all she was still Akane. The body could change completely but the mind was still the same. She would not to start to see women with other eyes because of the curse, at least she thought so. The only person she loved was Ranma, regardless of his form. The possibility of her to fall in love or start a relationship with a woman was zero, even if by any mean, she ended up locked in her cursed form.

Ranma looked at Akane from his high position when he thought she wasn't looking. She looked pretty calmly for someone who just got cursed to transform into man. The pigtailed boy remembered how he freak out when he saw the change on his body. He was so mad that he chased his father with the intention to truly hurt him. Of course he didn't know the curse could be reversed with hot water. Maybe Akane was so calm because she was used to see Ranma transformation. But still, there's still one thing that was bothering him.

"Hey, Akane," Ranma called without looking at her, "Why are you dressed up like this?"

The blue haired girl stopped and looked to her dress, searching for what could be wrong with it, "What do you mean, Ranma? This is my school uniform."

"Exactly. That's the problem. What's going to happen if you got splashed?"

Reality finally hit Akane and she understood what Ranma was referring to. She was so worried about Ranma's reaction that she completely forgot about this little problem, "Considering my current attire," Akane thought to herself, "A transformation now would be, er, ug," She remembered the "thing" that grew up between her legs and how painful would be if a certain part was tightly squeezed by her panties.

Seeing the blush on her face and the trouble expression, couldn't help but think how cute she looked like this. Almost immediately, the image of her male side invaded his mind, making him feel uncomfortable, "The clinic of Dr. Tofu is near,"Ranma said to fend away unpleasant thoughts, "Wait for me there and I'll bring you something more appropriate to wear."

"But..." Akane tried to protest but Ranma cut her off.

"Akane, think for a moment how embarrassing will be to see a tall man dressed in this ridiculous uniform?"

The blue haired girl wanted to argue however Ranma was right. Worse, he cursed body may rip her entire uniform because of his frame. Akane didn't thought in this part when she decided to curse herself.

"I'll go back and get you some clothes," With that Ranma was gone.

Akane walked to the clinic feeling extremely nervous. If she will have to change her clothes because of the curse, does that mean she will have to give up her femininity? Will she have to stop to wear bras? And what about the panties, will she have to start to wear boxers instead of panties?

"Oh God! What I get myself into?"

Entering on the clinic, the young Tendo was greeted by Tofu.

"Good morning, Akane. What brings you here so early? I hope everything is alright."

"Everything is fine, doctor. I'm, er, forgot something in my home and Ranma went back to retrieve it. So I decided to wait for him here. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. In fact could keep an eye here for a instant while I go get some materials on the other room?"

"No problem."

It was still early in the morning so there wasn't any patient to attend. Akane waited patiently for Ranma to arrive, curious to know what he would bring for her to wear. And didn't take long. After just a few minutes her fiancé appeared with a bundle of clothes. Looking closely, the blue haired girl noted they were all male clothes. Worse Ranma's clothes.

"Are you insane?" She asked indignantly, "Why did you brought your clothes? I'll not wear them."

"They are your best option now," Ranma explained a bit frustrated. If there was something good that happened in Jusendo, that thing was to see Akane wearing his shirt. He still remembered how well it fit on her small frame and her bare legs... Yes, how could he forget how beautiful she looked in his shirt? "Why do you think I'm always wearing them? It's because they are flexible and easy to adjust."

"But they are men clothes!"

"So? You're half man now. Maybe we can ask my mom our Kasumi if they can sew something that will fit your both forms. Now take off your clothes."

The last sentence earned Ranma an audible slap on the face.

"You pervert!" She accused, "Who do you think I'm?"

"You uncute tomboy!" Ranma complained while rubbing his chin, "I was telling you to go to the other room. I don't have any interest in see you naked."

Akane almost gave up to temptation to slap him again but she decided to leave it for later. Rudely taking the clothes of his hands, she went to the small bathroom of the clinic to change. She stripped from her school uniform and stared at what Ranma brought to her. The purple short sleeve shirt and the black pants were ok. However the boxers looked...uncomfortable? Ugly?

"Oh God," She thought

About two minutes later, Akane walked sheepishly back to the reception room. Ranma immediately noted the small blush on her face and thought how cute she looked with that face and his clothes on. He too started to blush when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Should we do a small test?" Akane asked shyly.

"Eh? You mean...?"

"Yes, Ranma. activate the curse."When she saw the shocked expression on his face, Akane decided to ask, "You don't have a problem with my curse, do you?"

"Pro-Problem?" Ranma stammered. Of course he had a problem with her curse. She, her beautiful fiancée, turned into a man!

"Yes. Do you have a problem with my curse?" Akane took a glass of water and poured on her head. The change was immediately. The two mounts on her chest disappeared as she gained some weight and height.

"I think they are ok," Akane concluded after looking down at her body, "What do you... Hey, Ranma! Why are you doing this face?"

The pigtailed boy was with same shocked expression of the last night, as if he couldn't believe or accept the fact his fiancée was cursed.

"Are you," The now male Akane said as he hung his head, "Are you afraid of me?" He asked with sad glistening eyes.

Ranma was taken aback because of this. He simply hated to see this sad expression on Akane's face. His actual situation was kind of bizarre. While he could clearly see her lovely chocolate eyes, the body rest wasn't the same.

"Do I disgust you?"

_"Disgust?"_ Ranma thought, _"Hell no! You're beautiful, gorgeous, Akane. It's just... Just... This Isn't you!"_

"It's not what you think, Akane?"

"So why did you run last night? Are you afraid or not of me?"

"Wh-What?! Why I would be afraid of an uncute to..." Ranma stopped for a moment. Considering the actual situation, uncute, tomboy and macho chick would not work, "If there's something I'm afraid it's your ugly face!"

Akane answered with a punch directed to Ranma's face. Without any surprise the attack was slower than when Akane was in his birth form. He growled and attacked again, this time with a kick aimed to Ranma's midsection.

The pigtailed boy easily dodged the attack stepping to the side. Akane was not used to his new body and her lack of control was evident. Because of this the kick destroyed the small reception desk, spreading the contents its on the floor.

"Stay quiet and receive your punishment as man, Ranma." Akane screamed.

A few seconds later Tofu entered in the room, "Akane, what's this noise?"

Both teens got startled when the door opened revealing the middle aged doctor. Akane was in the middle of the next attack and as tried to stop. She ended up tackling Ranma who too was caught by surprise. The result was that they two fell on the ground, the short haired man above the pigtailed one.

"Ranma? What are you doing here? And who is this man?" Tofu asked confused.

Akanes's face was dangerously close to Ranma. Just a slight movement would be enough to unite their lips. Ranma's eyes widened when he saw the compromising situation he was in. There was a man above him, almost kissing him! His instincts made his body react immediately as he remembered the nightmares where he was locked in his cursed form and was attacked by Kuno. For some odd reason he couldn't defend himself in those dreams. He raised his hands and punched Akane squarely in the jaw.

"GET OFF ME!" Feeling the weight lifted, he got up bolted out from the clinic.

Akane was left there, with a surprised expression on his face. Never, since Ranma came to his life he had hit him. The short haired man touched the spot and winced with the pain. Every other person after being hit would go mad but not him. He felt something he couldn't explain. Was this happiness?

"Doctor Tofu, did he really hit me?"

"It seems so. By the way, do I know you?"

Akane didn't answer as she exited the clinic to chase his fiance, "Wait, Ranma! Come back here I want you to hit me again! Please. Oh God, this must be a dream." He said happily.

* * *

**(A/N) First of all, thanks everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I love you guys :D**

**Big thanks to BobV for helping me up with this crazy idea. As soon as I get rich, I'll buy you an Ibanez, man :D**

**I'll be very busy in these last weeks of the year, so I think the next chapter will be posted only in 2015.**

**Merry christmas and happy new year to everyone :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

—

****Fair Warning: I'm not a professional writer and english is not my first language. Please, forgive me for this. I'm just doing this for fun, nothing more ;)****

—

Akane exited the clinic and came down the street to find his fiancé. His jaw was still aching because of the punch, however he didn't mind much. He never understand why Ranma always refused to hit or train him. He already thought in some possibilities taking in consideration Ranma's personality. Some of them were reasonable, others were silly. All in all Akane started to see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Ranma stopped on the sidewalk to rest her head on the wire of the fence. On her escape of the clinic, he was splashed by a random source activating the Jusenkyo curse. Her heart was still racing due the events that happened in the clinic. The pigtailed youth took a deep breath to try to calm herself and think in her reaction of a few moments ago. When she saw a man above her, his body reacted immediately and attacked. The problem was that this man, by all means, was Akane. And Ranma hit her. Him to be accurate. Even if she was a man at that moment, she shouldn't have done that.

A wave of guilty washed over the pigtailed girl. She should protect her fiancée not hit her. Him. The problem was that Ranma couldn't control her automatic reflexes. She was trained to react this way whenever someone tried to attack her. And things got worse after her first visit to Jusenkyo. The fear that she could become a weak girl unable to defend herself and would be at mercy of any men was always present in her dreams. That's why she was so violent, "Maybe I should apologize." Ranma thought.

When she was ready to turn around, a ominous presence caught her attention. It was just a few centimeters from her. Like in the clinic, her body reacted automatically. Taking a step aside, the Saotome heiress grabbed the extended arm that appeared where she was a milliseconds ago, and flipped it over her shoulder. The person fell flat on his back on the sidewalk.

Ranma was ready to jump to ground and pound her attacker when she saw who the person was, "What the hell, Akane? Why are you sneaking up on me?" Immediately Ranma went to her fiancé to help him to get up, "Are you craaaaaaghhhh!"

As soon as he was on his feet, Akane gave the pigtailed girl a bear hug that could easily outmatched the ones given by Shampoo. He was so focused in involve the red haired girl, Akane didn't saw Ranma squirming like crazy to get free.

It was becoming hard for Ranma to breath. She was feeling at first hand how strong Akane was in her new body. In her desperation to free herself, Ranma didn't think twice and headbutted Akane, making them fall on the ground.

"Ouch! This one hurt, Ranma. Why did you do that?" Akane asked while rubbing her forehead.

"Why?! What it's up to you hugging me like that?" Ranma gasped, "Did you lost your mind?" For a moment Ranma thought she would have a heart attack. If things continue this way she may ending up having one.

"I just wanted to thank you," She answered still feeling the pain in his head.

"Thank me for what?" Ranma raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"For this," Akane pointed to the bruise on his chin, result of Ranma's earlier attack. Ranma raised her other eyebrow still without understand anything, "You hit me, dummy," The black haired man answered at seeing the questioning look on his fiancée's face.

"Hey I was going to apologize for that," the red haired girl confessed averting her gaze. She didn't want to be remembered this fact.

"Well, you don't need to. I liked it."

"Yeah. I know. Sorry about... Wait. What did you say?" Ranma asked not believing in what her ears listened.

"You heard me. I like it," Akane said calmly, "How am I supposed to get better if you don't take me seriously? All the times I asked you to spar with me was because I wanted this, I wanted to become a better fighter. I love the art but people are negating it to me. First my father and then you," Akane got up and clenched her fist while talking.

"But..."

"No buts Ranma. I want to fight. I want to get hurt, I want to have my own scars. I have been sick and annoyed in seeing how you got better since you arrived here while I'm still practically the same. I know I haven't been proactive but no more. I'll get better even if I have to make sacrifices!" Akane raised her fist and pointed it on the direction of the sun.

Ranma just stared with her mouth slightly hanging open.

"I don't know why you always refused to train me but If you're willing to hit me like this, I know I can change your mind. So what do you say?"

"Well," Ranma paused for a moment to process everything Akane said. She wasn't negating Akane anything, Ranma just thought it wasn't right to do what he always asked for. She never thought about a specific reason, the red haired girl just didn't want to see Akane hurt, see her suffering like her in the ten years training trip. Because of this, Ranma wasn't eager to train him, "Maybe we should go back to Jusenkyo because it seems the curse is affecting your mind. I won't do anything. You don't need to train," Ranma stated.

"I don't need to train?" Akane growled menacingly, "Who do you think you're to tell me what should do or not," Akane punched the ground with enough force to make a small hole on the sidewalk.

"Wow! Calm down, Akane," Ranma asked while avoiding some debris.

"If don't want to help me, fine. I'll find someone who is willing to," Akane turned on her heels, "Maybe Ryoga could help me in this case."

At the mention of the name of the lost boy, a vein appeared on Ranma's forehead, "What did you say?"

"I said if you're not going to help me, I will look for someone that's willing to. I remember he helped me to train for the gymnast rhythmic fight against Kodachi. I'm sure he will help me again if I ask him."

Ranma's mind immediately conjured images of Akane in her birth form and Ryoga training together. In her nightmares, Ryoga would take advantage she was not near, and would do... Things with Akane. Against her will. She definitely wouldn't let that happen. And of course she wasn't ignoring jealousy feeling inside her chest

He could at least try to help Akane now that she has a male body that seemed stronger and more resistant than her original one. However he was too much stubborn to do this.

"You WILL NOT go look for Ryoga. I forbid you to do so."

"What?!" Akane screamed with a voice loud as a thunder, "Do you think I'm some kind of pet or slave? Do you think you can forbid me do something?"

"Hey, I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"Prepare, jerk."

"Prepare for-WOAH!" Ranma dodged the high kick that was aimed to her head, "What are you doing?" The red haired girl jumped back to avoid the barrages of attacks of the furious man. One of them opened a hole on a nearby wall, "Be careful, you idiot!" Ranma watched in awe the demonstration of power Akane was showing her. He already had a lot of brute strength in his normal form, however, not much control over it, "With proper training and some control, he could become a great fighter. Maybe I could... No. I won't do this." She thought.

"I thought one of the reasons you refused to train me was because I was a girl. What's your excuse now?"

When Akane kept attacking for more time he usually do, Ranma concluded his stamina had increased too. But if he continued like this, he would probably ending up hurting himself.

"Calm down, Akane," Ranma asked easily dodging the strikes, "You will," The red haired girl jumped in the air, "Hurt some- Shit!"

They both were so focused in each other that they didn't see the two distracted girls walking side by side on the side walk. Akane watched horrified her hand going in the direction of one them, to hit her squarely on the face. Unfortunately he didn't have the power to stop it. He felt his hand making contact and prepared himself for the worst. The victim would end up in the hospital, the family would press charges against him, he would be arrested and his own family would fall in shame because of this.

Ranma moved faster than she could ever think. She maneuvered her body in the air and flew down like a comet. In just a fraction of milliseconds, she was in front of Akane, defending the unknown girl from a painful fate. Her palm burned with the force of the impact but she didn't flinch.

Several seconds passed until Akane realized what happened. Ranma, only God know how, saved him and the girl. If it was luck or ability, he didn't know but he was relieved she was able to do so.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU STUPID?!" Ranma yelled at the top of her lungs as soon they recovered from the fright, "I told you to calm down!"

"I-I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt anyone," Akane lowered his head feeling completely ashamed and relieved at same time. He didn't even want to imagine what could have happened if wasn't for his fiancée.

"Ranma? Is that you?" The gender-bender couple turned around to face the source of the voice. They found two girls they knew very well. At least Akane knew them. And when he saw their identities, the black haired youth started to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Forgive me," Akane bowed a couple of times to the girls. They were two of the few friends he still had since the craziness escalated in his life. The majority of them of them backed away in fear when Kuno, Ranma and company appeared in his life. So he didn't want to lose them.

Akane just forgot he was in his cursed form, so they wouldn't recognize him.

Sayuri was furious with Ranma and the other boy, while Yuka, the one that was almost hit, had a blank stare on her face.

"Irresponsible!" She yelled, "You two almost injured Yuka. Don't you have any shame?"

"I'm sorry," Akane apologize again, "I'm really sorry, Yuka. Is there anything I can do to redeem myself?"

"Huh?" With the last words, the girl came back to earth. She looked at the handsome man in front of her from head to toe. He seemed really sorry for what he has done and was willing to pay for his transgression. Looking at his brown eyes, his broad shoulders and what seemed to be strong arms, Yuka had a moment of inspiration.

"If you want me to forgive you, how about a date Friday after school?"

"What?!" The others three teens said in unison.

"It doesn't have to be something fancy. A trip to the ice cream parlor will do. What do you think?"

"But Yuka, He..."

"He won't go to anywhere!" Sayuri started but was cut almost immediately by Ranma. There was someone calling his fiancé, her fiancée, for a date and she didn't like it. Not even a little. With curse or not Akane was still her girl, even if she was a man at the moment.

Akane looked at his fiancée with surprise in her eyes, thinking if Ranma finally accepted his curse as part of him. Yuka and Sayuri looked at Ranma with surprise too but for a different reason. They felt what seemed to be protective feeling coming from Ranma. Their gazes traveled to the man beside the petite girl, and then to Ranma again. They did this for several times until Yuka decided to ask, "Ranma, you're a man, right?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm a man. Even with this damn curse!"

"So," She looked again to the other man just to confirm the obvious, "Does that mean..."

"OH MY GOD, RANMA? ARE YOU GAY?!" Sayuri interrupted her friend and pointed to the fiancé of her best friend.

"Wha-Wha-What?!" Ranma stammered taken aback for the unbelievable question, "Where did you get this crazy idea?!" She asked really annoyed. One of the things Ranma didn't like, was to have someone questioning his sexual orientation.

"It's just the way you were defending him seem-"

"I'M NOT GAY, DAMN IT!" She said in a tone to end the discussion, "I. Do not. Like. Men!"

Sayuri tried to argument but when Ranma started to growl, she gave up.

"It's decided then. Friday after school on the ice cream parlor." Yuka confirmed. She took her friend's hand and lead her towards the direction of the school. Before turning away, she threw a kiss in Akane's direction, who shivered and grimaced with the gesture.

"So do you really think Ranma is gay?" She asked.

"Well, from what Akane told us, Ranma is, in someway, afraid to touch her. And as far as we know he never did anything with Ukyo or Shampoo, two hot girls that seem to be willing to do whatever he asks them. Tell me if exists a straight teenage boy on Earth that will not want these girls? He just need to ask and they will obey without thinking!"

"You're probably right. Poor Akane. We need to talk to her about this."

Akane and Ranma watched with puzzled looks the couple going pigtailed girl was furiously and repeatedly screaming in her mind, "I'm not gay!" Ignoring the fact that the love of his life was at this moment, by all means, a Akane was thinking if things could get worse. After all, one of her best friends invited her for a date. And in all this storm, Ranma made an important decision.

"This is all your fault, stupid!" Ranma accused.

"How is it my fault, jerk?" Akane replied assuming a fighting stance however before he could do anything, Ranma grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"It is your fault. Your brute strength and you lack of control over it. You almost hurt a innocent because of that. We are martial artists. We protect the weak. We do not hurt them, gorilla boy.

"What did you call-"

"Shut up!" Ranma interrupted, "We're going to start to train immediately before you cause us any more problems. And you better be prepared because I'll NOT go easy on you."

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love you guys :D**

**So, what do you guys think will happen next? :D**

**Big thanks to BobV for helping me up with this chapter. Ok, I'll buy you a Dean. Although I still think they are ugly :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back! Sorry for any grammar error. English is not my first language.**

**As for the pronouns, Ranma will always be referenced as a he and Akane as a she. I believe this will making everything easier.**

—

Ranma led Akane through the streets of Nerima where he knew there was a good place they could use to start to train. It was a abandoned lot a bit far away from where they lived. They decided to drop school today in order to start the training that Akane was so eager about. Ranma wanted to use the dojo but Akane asked if he didn't know any other place. On the way, the short haired martial artist explained she wanted to delay just a bit the revelation of her curse to her family. Akane confessed no one knew about her curse yet and that she was a bit afraid of the reaction of her family. She wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible, however Ranma convinced her it would be better to tell everyone, thus she would avoid a lot of problems and misunderstandings. And better than anyone, he knew what kind of problems misunderstandings and secret like this could cause.

The unusual couple passed through the fence that was surrounding the place and entered in the lot. Akane started to do some stretches as she eyed Ranma, trying to figured out what he had in mind. Of course she was excited when Ranma finally decided to start to train her, however the last sentence that Ranma said left Akane a little worried, "And you better be prepared. Because I won't go easy on you."

Akane pondered what he mean by that. Was Ranma planning to do some kind of special training? Was he planning to finally spar with her? Or was he planning to use some crazy method à la Genma?

The last thought made a chill ran down her spine. Ranma had already told her some of the crazy stuff he did when he was training with his father. One part of her was a bit afraid of what might happen but the other was excited. After all she made a important decision in her life. A sacrifice was made and she was willing to make everything worth because of it. It took her some time but she finally was able to understand that was the kind of thing someone have to do to become strong person. Ok, not the way she did by cursing herself, but giving up in something. Although it wasn't willing, Ranma spent his whole childhood training, away from family and friends in order to become strong. So, if by sacrificing some part of the of her (small) femininity she would become a better martial artist, then she wouldn't have any problem doing that.

"Hey, Akane?" Ranma's voice took Akane away from her thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"Huh? Ready? Oh, yes. I guess. So, what's going to be? Are we going to spar or are you going to teach me some of your special techniques?"

"Wow! Calm your horses down. I know that I agreed to train you, but that doesn't mean I will teach you everything. There are more important things you should learn first. To be more specific, some basic things." Ranma explained calmly.

"What? Don't tell me you are going to teach me how to throw punches and kicks?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I will if I have to. You'll probably think this something bad, but you should have in mind that you're in a different body now. Your reach, your center of gravity, your muscles and everything is different now. It will probably take you some time to get used to all these changes. But first..." Ranma took a step back and assumed a relaxed stance. "Well, I surely don't know why I'm here wasting my time with you. I already know what you're capable of. No matter what I teach you, you'll always be a mediocre fighter."

Ranma just smiled when he saw that Akane took the bite.

The now Tendo boy felt the familiar angry feeling raising inside her. It was something so strong that easily took control over her mind and made her act without thinking. Akane moved forward, faster than she could, closing the distance between them, with one fist in front of her face and the other behind. She brought her hand forward with force to hit Ranma square in the face.

The pigtailed youth calmly watched Akane approaching. Ranma saw the punch coming one week earlier. Akane was already slow in her birth form, with her new body, she was even slower. He rose his hand and steeled his arm, easily blocking the attack.

He winced a little and his feet slid a little backward, but did his best to not show any sign of pain. Akane's lack of speed was highly compensated with enormous raw strength. With focus and control, she could become a war tank, a powerhouse like Ryoga. Maybe even stronger.

"This," Ranma forced Akane's hand down, "Is what I'm talking about."

Akane tried release her fist, but he kept holding it.

"It's not that hard to make you angry, to make you lose your focus. And if you lose it, the chances for you to got defeated are very high. You need to learn immediately how to keep your emotions in check while fighting."

Ranma let Akane go and continued, "You should not let your opponent control you."

"Hey, I'm not like this." Akane denied her irascible personality. "This only happened because you were mean."

"And don't you think you adversaries would do this? Akane this is serious issue. People like it or not, women can get off pretty easily of some situations. However, you have a man's body now. Don't expect to be treated the same way you're treated when you are a woman. A cute smile and puppy eyes won't save your ass in your male body when you're in big trouble."

"Hey! YOU'RE the one who do this kind of thing! And you're not even a woman!" Akane accused pointing her finger.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ranma averted his gaze, knowing REALLY well what she was talking about.

"So what Mr. knows-everything suggests to do? Meditation?" Akane asked bringing them back to the main topic.

"Yeah. That's the idea. Although some people may think it's something silly, meditation can be really useful in a lot of situations."

"What I need to do? Sit and close my eyes?" Akane crossed her arms in front of her chest, not liking the idea.

"Basically, yes. I can also teach you some breathing exercises."

"Are you kidding me, right? I thought we were going to spar. I seriously don't see how can this help me!"

"Of course you don't. You know nothing about martial arts." Ranma said without even thinking what results it may cause.

Of course Akane didn't like it. She trained hard and alone for a long time. She did want to become someone stronger, a good fighter like the other crazy Nerima's residents. She wanted to prove she was serious about martial arts, that it definitely wasn't a hobby like a lot of people thought. To have one of the people she secretly most admired spit those words on her face, definitely hurt. Although, unfortunately, she had to admit he was right. Her knowledge of martial arts was very limited compared to his. And no matter the colossal idiot that he was, if there was one thing that Ranma was good (or the ONLY thing), it was martial arts. But all this thoughts didn't stop her to launch her body forward to strike her fiancé. Old habits don't go away easily.

Ranma dodge the attacks in silence. He decided to wait for Akane to see how fruitless her attacks were. If he tried to fight back (or open his mouth) things would get worse.

A few minutes had passed and Akane kept attacking with everything she had. Which were not much for Ranma. She was starting to get tired and frustrated. Of course she didn't expect to hit her idiot fiance but she expecting for him to at least fight back. It was simply humiliating and disrespectful when he did that. It was as if she was so weak that she wasn't even worth to be punched.

The dysfunctional couple was so concentrated in their little "match" that they didn't saw when a third person entered in the lot. Only when a loud thunder echoed in the skies they acknowledge their new comer presence.

"That peasants were not lying. There is a strange boy attacking my pigtailed goddess. I shall not permit such disrespectful act. No one other than me have the right to attack her. If you buffoon want to touch her, you'll have to pass through me first."

Tatewaki Kuno, the delusional kendoist ran towards Akane, his boken pointed to her head.

Ranma was the first to react as he positioned himself between his fiancée and her attacker. He kicked Kuno in the gut and made him stop and retreat.

"What the hell, Kuno? What are you doing here?" Ranma shouted with his feminine voice

"Pigtailed goddess? Why..." He looked surprised for a moment until he saw the light. At least, the light of his own distorted world.

"I see. You must be an ally of the vile sorcerer Saotome and the pigtailed girl must be under your control too. I shall not permit that!"

The kendoist went forward swinging his weapon at Akane's direction again. One more time Ranma blocked his path and knocked him on the ground.

"Cut it out, you idiot! There's no sorcerer here!"

Ranma didn't know why he still bothered to say anything to him. Talk to Kuno was the same thing to have a conversation with an inanimate object

The red haired girl was ready to jump and start a serie of attacks to finish the fight as quick as possible. However, a strong hand held her small wrist. Looking back, he saw it was Akane holding him.

"Wh-What the hell?"

"Let me fight him, Ranma."

Akane looked at him straight in the eye. The fierceness in her glare almost made Ranma give a step back. For a moment, he didn't see the body, but instead he saw the soul of his fiancée, burning intensely. He could see she was feeling the thrill, the tension before battle. There was a intensity in her glare and the well known fire he loved. It was anger mixed with determination.

Ranma felt a strange feeling washing over his body. It was a warm feeling, some kind of tension that shook his body and made him feel different. Happy perhaps? He never knew how to explain why he felt this way everytime he saw Akane like this. All he knew was THIS was one of the reason he liked her.

"Please, don't interfere." She pleaded in her strange masculine voice.

_What she's was thinking?_ Ranma thought. Was she thinking he'd let her fight and get hurt? No he wouldn't. She wasn't ready. He had doubts if she would be able to defeat Kuno in her original body if the kendoist decided to go all out. Ranma knew pretty well Kuno always held back when he was fighting Akane. Now, Kuno didn't know the man he was about to fight was the girl he was obsessed. Worse, in his mind the male Akane was a sorcerer who cast a spell on his pigtailed goddess. He would go out to kill her.

"Please, Ranma. I need this."

The red haired girl felt the collar of her shirt tightening around his neck

"Trust in me just this time."

_Trust in you?_

"I'll call for help if I see he's too much for me. I promise. You'll coming for me if I ask for help, right?"

"O-Of course I'll! But..."

"It's decided then. I'll fight him." She said shoving Ranma behind her.

_I don't want to see you hurt_. He finished in his head.

Ranma flinched when Akane carelessly went forward and received her first hit. His body almost moved on his own to go to beat Kuno for hurting his fiancee, but her words echoed in his mind and he stopped.

_I'll call for help if I see he's too much for me._

But how he would know if she would call for help? Akane was stubborn as an bull.

_Trust in me just this time._

_Trust her? But how?_

The Saotome youth saw she receiving another blow and falling on the ground. This time he moved without thinking and he defended Akane from the next Attack that could seriously hurt her. He immediately counterattacked and drove his fist into Kuno's gut, making him fall on his back.

"Ranma! Butt out! This is my fight!" Akane shouted while getting up.

"You idiot! I'm just trying to help! If I hadn't done that, you'd have a nasty bruise on your head now!" He shouted back loud as he could.

"I don't care! This's a man to man fight, mine and only mine! you don't have the right to interfere."

"Man... To ... Man...?" Ranma was taken aback from the statement. "But..."

"If you're not blind or a completely dumb person, I believe you can see I have a male body at this moment."

"But this doesn't change anything. You're still Akane, the uncute tomboy on the inside."

"For you, maybe not. But for him" she pointed out at Kuno's direction, "It makes a lot of difference." _And for me too_. She add mentally.

"Now, out of my way. I asked you to trust me and I promised that I'd call for your help if I'm in trouble."

Ranma opened his mouth to argue, to try to make her change her mind but stopped when he saw the determined look on her face. There were some bruises on her body, however, her soul seemed intact.

"I'm starting to get used to this body. And I'm liking it very much." She crackled her fingers and looked at Kuno in the eyes, as if challenging him. "I have a plan." She grinned, a perfect copy of Ranma's confident semblance.

Ranma didn't know why he stepped aside, but he did. There was something different in Akane. Was it just because she has a man's body now? Or was it because the new situation forced him to look beyond the appearances, directly at her soul?

Akane didn't move when she saw Kuno approaching at high speed. The first strike was aimed to her ribs. She positioned her arm and blocked, feeling the pain when the piece of wood connected with her flesh. Another strike came to her right shoulder, and again she blocked. This was just the beginning of a series of fierce and rapid blows Kuno was firing non stop.

Ranma watched critically blow after blow hitting her cursed fiancé. For a normal person it looked like she was losing the fight and taking a massive beat. But for trained eyes it looked completely different. It was obvious she was feeling the pain of the strikes, but at the same time none of them seemed to have the force to take her down.

The extra mass slowed Akane down. More that she already was. So, Akane didn't bother to dodge. Of course it made her mad that she couldn't move faster as she wanted. But her new body had its advantages too. Despite not being in serious fight for a long time, she was sure her new body was a lot tougher than she previously thought. Kuno's attack hurt, but it seemed like she was wearing some kind of light armor. Akane wasn't sure but she suspected that she could take blows stronger that Kuno was delivering. And this simple thought gave her more confidence.

When the next attack came, Akane grabbed the blade of the wooden sword and held it in place. Kuno struggled and gritted his teeth to try in vain to get his sword back. He was impressed by the force and toughness of the other man was displaying

By surprise, Akane head-butted Kuno making him stumble backward. When the kendoist didn't released his grip on the sword, the youngest Tendo attacked again with her head but the result was a little different than she expected. Apparently Kuno's head was a lot thick than she predicted and they two fell on their backs feeling the world spinning around them.

Kuno used his sword as a support to get up but it was clear he was wasn't alright. He was looking like a drunk trying to keep standing and defiantly pointing his blade to Akane, who wasn't in much better state. In fact they both seemed they would faint at any moment. The problem was they were too stubborn to give up.

In a split second they were able to focus on each other, their eyes met and then began the second and shortest round that Ranma ever seen. In his eyes they looked like two maniacs fiercely looking at each other and grinding their teeth. He could see the sparks flying in the air making the scene even more dramatic and tense. It was a battle of will and toughness. And stupidity. Here were, two of the most stubborn and thick head people he knew (of course he didn't include himself). If wasn't for the crazy look on their faces, someone could say they he was watching the final duel in The Good, the bad and ugly.

In the end, it was Kuno who fell first, flat on his face, with Akane following him a second later. However her body didn't hit the ground. Ranma was on her side in a blink of an eye.

"Akane! Are you ok?" Ranma asked worriedly. "Hold for a second. I'll take you to Tofu's clinic."

"I won, Ranma." She said weakly before closing her and relaxing in the arms of her currently female fiancé.

"Yeah, you won." He said affectingly. It was technically a draw, but he wouldn't said anything for now. "That was pretty stupid you know? It seems you became more stubborn, stupid, thick head in your male form. And I thought that was impossible."

The sight of a petite red haired girl carrying a taller and physically stronger boy was unusual for the most of Nerima's residents. It took them a moment but they all started to ignore the strange couple and get back to what they were doing. After all, this was Nerima.

Little they knew that the sight of this two together would become normal in their lives.

—

**(A/N)**

**Sorry for the long delay guys. A lot of things happened and I couldn't update this story. I can't promise anything but I'll try to post more chapters regularly.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

**Special thanks to my friend BobV for put me back on the tracks. Thanks man!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this time the characters are referred in the gender they are currently in.**

—

Akane shot his fiance a glare that could make the balls of normal man shrink. But it was Ranma Saotome we're talking about, the greatest martial artist of the history(no one knew where he got these history lessons), the strongest person in (his own) world and a man among men. Or to be more specific, woman among men at moment.

After the fight against Kuno, Ranma took him to Tofu's clinic where the chiropractor took care of his wounds. Since they didn't look serious and there wasn't any broken bone, he let Akane go, but warned to he should take care and not abuse his body. Tofu didn't ask anything, but it was obvious he knew something very odd was going on.

Ranma put a hand over her mouth, trying in vain to suppress her laugh. The actual sight of her now cursed partner covered in bandages was too much for the red haired girl.

"That's not funny, Ranma!" He shouted clenching his teeth.

"Sorry, Akane." Ranma answered between laughs, wiping some tears from the corner of her eyes. "It's just that you looks like one of those mummies from terror movies. And considering how much of a klutz you are, you'd make a great zombie mummy."

His response came in the form of punch that hit Ranma in the face. Both martial artist winced with pain. Akane because he was still sore of his fight against Kuno and Ranma because of the force of the impact on her face.

"Damn it! Chill out will you, Akane? I was just joking you stupid macho chick. Your dream finally became true, huh? You're a full man now." Ranma shouted rubbing her now red cheek. Looking at Akane, she saw his muscles tensing. For a moment she thought he would rip the bandages by just flexing her muscles.

"It was a joke! I was just joking!" She quickly amended, trying to appease her fiancé.

"Joking? You're always making fun of my appearance, my skills, my cooking and everything else. You're ALWAYS making fun of me!"

"Hey, it's not what it looks like."

"No? What is it then? Is it your way to tell me that the other girls are better than me?"

"Wait- what? No! It has nothing to do with them!"

"Yes, it has!"

"No, it doesn't!"

They repeated the same sentences for the next five minutes for at least one hundred times. The people who passed and saw the scene, thought they were watching two five years old childs picking up at each other. Their productive discussion would have lasted forever if wasn't for a certain purple haired amazon who came from nowhere. She liked to greet her husband (wife at the moment) rather enthusiastically, and this time wasn't any different.

"Ranma! You take Shampoo on date today?"

The Chinese girl rubbed her voluptuous body on Ranma's in a way that could make a man(or a woman that swung from the other side) die from blood loss. The slight blush that suddenly appeared on her face confirmed one of Shampoo's suspicions.

After thinking for hours since she came back from China, she concluded in her singular mind that the reason Ranma always refused her advances was because he wanted her to give some attention to his female body. Really, that was the only reason she could think of. What man in is right mind would refuse the attention of a beautiful woman like her? She was practically begging to him, telling that stupid boy he could do to her anything a man do to a woman, and yet he avoided her like a vampire avoids the sunlight. The fact he might be gay never crossed her mind. No, there was no way that he could be gay. So, she decided to see how he was going to react if she tried something while he was in her cursed form. The result pleased her.

Ranma for her part was trying to not think about the soft mounds pressing against her own. The sensation was almost new to her. In this current situation, she was used to being in her male form, and no matter how she denied it, it felt good. Only the after the embrace was painful thanks to a certain Tendo girl's fist. That was the second time a girl hugged her while she was in her cursed form. The first time was in her fight against Ryoga with her floating in the air with Akane hugging her tightly. Again, she couldn't deny that felt really good. She never thought she would felt like this in her female form. She was more used to felt disgusted when someone touched her alternative body. Maybe it was because the only one who touched her was Kuno, but that didn't need to explain why she felt disgusted.

Hell, she was a teenage with a male mind and two different was no way she could ignore a female touch, no matter what body she was currently in.

"Ranma will take Shampoo on date, yes?" She repeated, this time in low voice. "We spend lot of time together. Shampoo show you many, many different things."

The amazon dangerously brought her head near to Ranma's with the intention to give her a kiss on the cheek. She would have succeed if wasn't for the big and strong hands that grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her back.

"What are you doing, Shampoo?! Don't you have any shame? We're in public!" Akane hissed to his rival. She turned around and faced Ranma. "And you, Ranma? How can you let her do it to you?

"Wha-What? But I didn't do anything! She was the one who hugged me."

"And I bet you enjoyed every moment of her rubbing herself into you, huh? Admit it, Ranma. It's written in your face." Akane narrowed her eyes seeing Ranma's face flushed. She felt the familiar rage rising up.

"N-No! Of course not! Why are you saying that?"

And then the real drama started.

"How can you do this after everything that happened between us? After I opened my heart to you? I thought you said you like me yesterday. Was it a lie?"

Ranma stopped for a moment. Now that she remembered, Akane said some VERY important things to her yesterday, something that she had been waiting to hear for a long time, something she had only dreamed about, but was momentarily forgotten by the revelation of her curse. Had she really said all of that? And what was her answer?

"No! Of course, not. I didn't lie. I do l-l-like you. Bu-but..." Suddenly the color of Ranma's cheeks matched the color of her hair.

"But what, Ranma? Will you chicken out and deny your feelings for me?

"Ah, c'mon. I didn't chicken out. It's complicated. Try to put yourself in my skin to see if it's easy."

Shampoo watched the scene with a blank stare on her face. She couldn't believe a single word they were saying. Not once since she found out that Ranma was a man had she expected to see this bizarre scene. Ranma in his cursed form talking about her feelings with another man. And by the way they were talking, it seemed they were close to each other. When she heard Ranma saying she liked the other guy she felt her stomach curling..

_Ranma likes men?_ She thought. _Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! How can she like men when he have Shampoo?_

The discussion kept going and every time Ranma said something to the other guy, Shampoo felt as if she were being punched in the head. She was a boxer, groggy, being destroyed by a superior opponent in the corner of the ring.

Ranma, her husband by amazon law, was cheating on her with another... man?! By The Elders!

Shampoo was so lost that she never saw the final blow coming.

"Ranma you jerk!"

As always, Ranma said something wrong that infuriated her fiancé and now they were fighting again. However, the outcome this time was different.

Nobody knows if it's related to the magic of Jusenkyo, but in truth, everyone who has the curse is destined to have a very bad luck.

Ranma dodged the attack and Akane's fist connected with Shampoo's face, distorting it in a comic way. The blow was so strong that made Shampoo fly several meters backwards. The poor amazon was completely knocked out when her body collided against a wall on the other side of the street.

The two heir of Anything Goes blanched immediately. They looked at Shampoo's body and then to each other. There was a horror look in their face. Something very bad happened, and if they knew the purple haired girl well, it would become worse. Much worse.

Ranma reacted first. She grabbed Akane's wrist and drag her away, running at full speed from Shampoo before the amazon woke up.

"We need to find hot water now! We need to hide you, we need... We need... Argh! We need to do something!" Ranma shouted desperately. By experience, she knew that defeating an amazon woman was bad unless you were a man like Happosai. But worse than that, what if Shampoo gave Akane the Kiss of Marriage? Oh God, this won't end well.

The transgender couple ran for several minutes through the streets of Nerima until they found an abandoned old building that they could use to hide in.

"I think we're safe for-Whoaaaaaa!

"WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO, RANMA?!" Akane grabbed Ranma by the shoulders and crazily shook her. "I don't want a freaking amazon following me around! I don't want to marry her!"

Ranma felt like a child holding a jackhammer in a earthquake.

"Sto-oo-oo-oo-oop, A-aa-aa-aake-e-e-e-e-ne!"

But he didn't listen and kept shaking the petite girl and babbling about how the destiny ruined his life.

"This's all your fault! If you hadn't dodged that punch none of this would be happening now!"

This time, Akane used his hands to choke Ranma, who found it hard to argue back with two big hands on her neck. Her instincts quickly kicked in and by reflex she raised her knee and hit Akane between his legs. Maybe she would never had done that if they both were in her births forms. There was some part of her mind that still refused to see that the man in front of her was Akane. However, the moment Ranma saw what she had done a wave of guilt washed through her.

"Akane, I'm really, really sorry!" The red haired girl kneeled beside her fiancé. "I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me." She pleaded.

"Call... the medics! Call an ambulance!" He whimpered in fetal position.

"Huh? Akane?"

"Call my dad... and sisters... I'm dying!"

"Oh, man. Just hang on for a second, ok?

Ranma bolted out through the door where they came from and less than a minute later, she came back with a cup of tea in hands

"Is that you mom?" Akane asked slowly opening his eyes, thinking he was already in heaven since the pain started to lessen.

"No, but I brought you this." The red haired girl dropped the contents of the cup on her fiance who suddenly became fiancée. "Feel better now?"

"Huh?" Akane fully opened her eyes and assumed a sitting position, trying to process what happened. A few moments ago she was in a world of pain, now she was feeling much better since the source of her suffering disappeared. She still felt her muscles contracting but the pain was bearable. "What did you do, Ranma?"

"Nothing much. I just changed you back."

"Oh, I see. Thanks, I guess."

"Are you feeling better now? Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you." Ranma said sheepishly.

_Hit me?_ She thought. _Oh yeah, part of all this mess started when I hugged him in Tofu's clinic._ A large smile spread across her face as she remembered how happy she had been when Ranma punched her face. Of course, it was not in the situation she expected, but a punch was a punch. And now, Ranma was willing to help her with her training. Could she ask for more? Well, there was one more thing she could ask for, but that could wait. She had already gotten half of the answer she wanted. She just needed to give Ranma some time, and... Why not a little push?

With that thought in mind, the blue haired girl forgot all her bruises, leaned forward and gave Ranma a little peck on the cheek. When her lips touched her fianceé's face, she felt a tingle sensation ran through her body. Akane didn't know what it was but she was sure it made her face become red as pepper.

On the space station, Ranma momentarily lost contact with Houston. The messages that were sent to the Saotome astronaut during that short period of time were lost. After several minutes of hard work, the engineers were finally able to reestablish connection and send messages again, although the signal was still weak.

Ranma rubbed the little spot where Akane's lips touched her. It left an invisible mark that made her a little confused and warm on the inside.

_Did Akane just kiss me?_ She asked herself, still not believing what happened.

Looking at her fiancée, she saw that the other girl was trying to hide her blush by placing her hands on her cheeks.

_She look so cute flushed like this_... Ranma thought. _I wonder what would the sensation be if she had kissed me on the lips?_ The red haired girl shook her head. _Where this thought came from? We both are girls! Does that mean she likes girls? I don't think so. Last night she explained to me she wasn't attracted to other girls, only to me, and she didn't have a problem with it. But does that mean she will be willing to... _

Suddenly, images of some dojinshis Hiroshi lent Ranma some time ago came to her mind, especially the scenes that involve two girls doing... things with each other.

It was Ranma's time to turn beet red. Scenes she never thought she would remember from those dojinshis were popping out from the bottom from her sometime selective memory. Momentarily, she was glad she was a girl at moment, or else Akane would be able to see what was passing through her mind.

"Wh-What was that for?" Ranma asked to initiate a conversation to try to stop the pervert images from coming.

"Earlier, when we were in Tofu's clinic, you hit me. This was just my way to thank you."

"To... Thank... Me...?" Another set of images flooded through Ranma's mind. This time, it was about girls who wanted to be treated roughly, girls that liked to do what people told them to do. Submissive girls that loved to please their masters. _Was Akane- ARGHHHHHH!_ Ranma screamed in her mind. _Why can't I stop to think in those things now? Am I becoming the pervert Akane always accused me for? Oh man, what I'm going to do?_ She thought desperately.

"...And also, because you finally agreed to train me." The last sentence got Ranma's attention. "Do you know how I've waited for you do that? I've been dreaming for this day since the first time I saw the craziness you guys you could do. You were far above the things I imagined for a top martial artist, and I wanted to be like that too. I wanted to surpass my limits, to be strong like all you guys are."

"You really like to fight, huh?"

"Of course I do. My family owns a dojo and although my father had somehow abandoned martial arts, I intended continue my family legacy. That's why I want to be the best.

"You can become a good fighter, but the best? I doubt that. You'll never be the best, 'cause I'm the best." She laughed arrogantly and Akane just rolled her eyes muttering "jerk."

"Well, I said I would began to help you and I mean that, tomboy. But first, we'd need to take care of a few things. To be more specific, your curse. I think it's better if you tell your family the truth, so we can use the dojo without a problem. And second, let's try to hide your curse from all other people, especially Shampoo. We don't know how she will react after knowing she was defeated by you. Either way, we should keep our eyes open. And don't worry, I'll be there to help you."

Ranma gave Akane a reassuring smile and put her hand on Akane's shoulders. The blue haired couldn't help but smile too. Ranma's confidence was contagious, she couldn't deny that.

"'After all," Ranma continued, "A tomboy like you would be completely lost without me around. If I were to charge you for all the times I saved your ass, I would be as rich as that mangaka who created Urusei Yatsura. Seriously, how have you survived for so long without me?"

The answer came straight to her face in the form of five fingers.

Only Ranma was able to be a good person and a jerk in the same sentence.

—

Later in the evening, before dinner, Akane and Ranma were able to reunite the two families to make a important announcement. Initially, the parents thought that their children were about to finally accept their fate and wed once and for all. However, a few angry shouts made them to keep their tongues behind their teeth.

Nodding to each other and with a last glance, Akane revealed her curse to her family and how she had acquired it. Their reactions were exactly what they'd expected it to be when they had talked and planned earlier in the day.

Kasumi did her trademark "Oh, my" and put a hand over her mouth.

Seeing his baby girl turn into a boy was too, was too much for Soun's fragile mind and he fainted right away, the same way he did when Ranma first arrived in his female form.

Nodoka was very surprised to say at least. The Saotome matriarch cleary didn't know what to say or do, so she just kept sipping her tea. However if someone looked closely, one could see she had a disturbed and troubled expression on her face.

Genma just looked surprised. That's all you could say about a panda.

Nabiki was surprised at first, but she recovered quickly and an amused smile appeared on her face, one that indicated that she was seeing new possibilities on the horizon.

"Don't you think you went a little too far this time, sis? First it was Romeo when you were little. Then it was martial artist, cinder blocks, "I hate boys", short hair and now finally, you can transform in a man. Really?"

"What do you mean by that, Nabiki?" Akane inquired angrily. "I may have a male body now, but I'm still a woman on the inside." She hissed to her sister.

"Relax, Akane. I'm just kidding." Nabiki made with a dismissive gesture with her hands. "But I'm curious: Is your body, let's say, complete? Does it came with everything?"

"I don't get what you are trying to say."

"Then just let me check."

Nabiki close the distance to her sister and surprising everyone, she repeated the same thing she did the first time she saw Ranma, however instead of fondling a breast, she went a little lower. To be more specific, between Akane's legs.

"NABIKI!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"What?" Nabiki looked at them with semblance of surprise.

"I don't think it's proper to do this things with your sister." Kasumi instructed, while a terrified Akane hid behind her.

"Brother." The mercenary girl corrected. "I can assure you, Akane is one hundred percent man now."

"Even so, it's not proper."

"Ah c'mon, I was just checking things out. And if my guess is correct, my little brother here "can grow" to more of a man than certain people in this house." Nabiki looked in Ranma's direction.

"NABIKI!" Everyone shouted again, louder than before.

But it didn't stop the middle Tendo sister to continue her teasing. She continued. "Isn't funny that Ranma in his cursed form is "more feminine" than Akane, while Akane is her cursed form is "more manly" than Ranma?"

On the other side of the world, in the forests of South America, Ryoga could swear he heard someone calling Nabiki's name.

"But there's still one thing bugging me." Nabiki started again after everyone calmed down. "The water you used to curse yourself was originally for Ranma to cure his curse, right? I know in your current state your honeymoon will be very exciting, but doesn't that mean you stole Ranma's cure, Akane?"

The Tendo heir didn't need to know how to read minds to know what his fiancé was thinking, the expression on his face told her everything. It was the look of someone that was just stabbed in the back by a close friend.

—

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**Special thanks to Pendagar who corrected all the grammar errors in his chapter and also in chapter 1. If there's still any error, it's my fault.**

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
